Once Upon a Tree Hill
by SumrBrezze
Summary: Here is a story loosely based around a classic fairy tale. Can you guess which one?
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Tree Hill**

"Haley. Haley! HALEY!"

Muttering under her breath about desperately needing to have her name legally changed, the person bellowed after raced up the two flights of stairs that led to an expansive bedroom. Hands planted on her hips, she tamped down a glare while giving the redhead posing in front of a full-length mirror a tight smile. A pair of light brown eyes didn't bother to conceal their annoyance while regarding her via the mirror.

"What took you so long? I've been calling you for like five minutes!" Obviously not that interested in receiving a reply, the redhead grabbed a small plastic bottle from the vanity and tossed it to the petite young woman standing in her doorway. "I need you to put some of that on my back." Tugging at the ties holding her bathing robe together, she allowed the fabric to fall from her shoulders and pool around her feet. "I know how much you like the ladies squirt, but try not to ogle the merchandise." Wearing nothing but a smirk, she headed toward her king-sized bed and lay on her stomach, hands tucked beneath her chin as she waited.

Meanwhile, Haley released that glare on the bottle of suntan lotion within her grasp. _Ogle it? I'd rather toss it out the window!_ If this jackass were the only woman left on earth Haley would force herself to become straight.

"Rachel it's nighttime."

"Your point?"

"You're going on a night cruise. I don't think you'll require suntan lotion. Mr. Sun won't be back in North Carolina until tomorrow morning."

Raising her head, she looked at Haley. "Screw Mr. Sun. After several days of shopping I've found the perfect backless dress and I want my alabaster skin glowing underneath Mr. Moon." She actually had the nerve to snap her freshly manicured (by Haley) fingers. "Now get busy squirt. Peyton and I have to leave in a little less than an hour."

Trudging toward it, Haley knelt on the bed and began the task of making the other woman's skin glow. After the application along with a short massage was completed, she stood up just as a curly haired blonde walked into the room. With an inward groan, she waited for further instructions from the harried looking blonde.

"Haley." Yep, she would definitely need to alter her name. "Which of these should I wear? Which one brings out the color of my eyes more?" Two dangerously short cocktail dresses were held up for Haley's inspection. Regardless of which dress she chose if she happened to lean over at any point during the evening she could be arrested for indecent exposure.

Just as Haley's lips started to move, Rachel interrupted. "What're you asking her for? I'm the fashion expert." Standing, she retrieved her robe from the plush carpet and began to slide it on. "You wanna know something about mathematics or science, _then_ you seek squirt's advice." 'Squirt' was about to march out of the room when those manicured fingers snapped once again. "Hold up. I need you to help me with my hair after I put my dress on." Assuming that Haley would indeed wait, the redhead disappeared inside a walk-in closet leaving her fraternal twin and stepsister alone for the time being.

"So Haley…"

_I don't give a rat's ass which dress goes with your eyes better!_ She wearily ran fingers over an unkempt ponytail. "Yes Peyton…"

"I know you live in jeans and sweatpants, but I'm asking your opinion anyway." Holding them by the hanger hooks, she shook each outfit. "Which is your favorite?" Haley offered a noncommittal shrug. "I know! They're both so pretty! But if you simply had to choose…" Peyton again shook the dresses for affect. Her lips curved into a grin when Haley finally selected the dark green number. "I so agree! Hold these." Given the remaining dress and an empty hanger, the brunette waited with an impassive look upon her face as her stepsister slipped into the cocktail dress.

"So?" The blonde performed a 360-degree turn for thorough assessment. "Do I look like a million bucks or what?"

_Or what._ "Fine."

Peyton appeared disappointed by this reply. Her grin melted into a pout. "Fine? Just fine Haley?"

Deep brown eyes searched the high ceiling -- for what they weren't sure. "Peyton," she regarded the woman who was half a foot taller than herself, "you look gorgeous. Outstandingly beautiful actually. No woman who has ever worn that dress has adorned it half as well as you are now."

Too self involved to detect the sarcasm leaking through those compliments, Peyton happily smiled. "Excellent." Walking over to her sister's mirror she admired her reflection. "I hope Lucas feels the same way. I think he's intending to pop the question tonight!" She glanced at the other woman who feigned interest. "And if he does and of course I'll say yes, Haley I want you to be a part of the wedding. Rachel will of course be my maid of honor but since you're such a good baker I want you to design the cake! In fact," Peyton's grin was broader than a 100-watt light bulb, "you may plan the entire wedding! How do you like that huh?"

_I'd prefer to visit an inebriated dentist to receive a root canal. _How Haley managed to produce a smile she had no idea. "We'll see."

"What will we see?" Rachel asked while leaning against the doorframe of her closet to slip on her high heels.

"Haley's agreed to be my wedding planner."

Shrieking in excitement, Rachel folded her twin into a hug. "Congrats! It only took that boy three years to propose."

Peyton held up her naked ring finger. "He hasn't yet, but I feel that tonight is the night. There have been signs lately that he's up to something and Goodie's party cruise is the perfect opportunity to tell me what that something is." They shared another hug while Haley stood back trying not to gag and/or roll her eyes.

**********

Smacking her lips to ascertain that the lipstick was evenly distributed, Rachel recapped the tube and dropped it onto the vanity. She turned to the woman quietly perched on her bed. "Squirt since you're gonna be home tonight, you mind shampooing my carpet?" She giggled while pointing toward a reddish stain near her dresser. "I had some company over last night. Let's just say that you shouldn't attempt dirty dancing while holding a glass of Gaja Barbaresco when you're already well on your way to being drunk!" Rachel stood up brushing at a non-existent wrinkle. "So be a sweetie and take care of that for me will you?"

"I'll try to fit it in between completing my article that's due early Monday morning." Haley bit her lower lip to keep from adding more. Over the last seven years she'd found herself having to bite her lip so many times she was shocked that she still owned a mouth.

"Thanks squirt!" Rachel began to spritz perfume on various parts of her body. "Too bad you can't come tonight. This is the party of the year and you have to miss it just because you couldn't get your work done earlier." Clucking her tongue she proceeded to briskly rub her wrists together.

Brown eyes narrowed for a split second. "Rachel are you forgetting that I didn't finish my assignment because I was busy helping you with your own? You do recall that I did _your_ research and conducted the interview with that new purse designer in _your_ place right?" Not only that but she practically wrote her stepsister's article as well!

Light brown eyes narrowed for a full five seconds. "Haley while I appreciate your help please don't blame me for your inadequacies."

A curly blonde head peeked into the room. "Haley! The doorbell just rang."

"And?"

One of the blonde's perfectly plucked eyebrows raised. "And you wanna get it? It's probably Lucas picking us up. Tell him Rachel and I will be down in a minute."

Releasing a ragged breath, the petite brunette brushed past Peyton on her way toward the stairs. _I wonder if I could get a two for one discount if I put a hit on 'em both._

**********

Haley displayed a genuine smile for the casually attired man standing on the James' welcome mat. "Lucas! How are you?" Although they worked in the same building she hadn't seen much of him lately.

"Great! And you love?" As he pulled her into a big bear hug, his pleasant cologne tickled her sense of smell.

"Pretty good," she effectively fibbed. "Come on in. Peyton and Rachel are just putting on the finishing touches. May I get you something to drink?" She could use three fingers of something on the rocks, but her impending work required a clear head.

Lucas shook his head. "Thank you but I'm good Hales." He glanced at her clothing choices and softly sighed. That outfit was barely appropriate for a quick trip to the supermarket. "Why aren't you going? After all this is your dad's party and this is only the second year you've been eligible to attend. Last year you had the flu. What's up this time?"

"Work."

"Work?" She nodded. "Could you expand?"

"Sure could and I intend to after you three leave 'cause there's a large batch of freshly baked brownies in the kitchen with my name on them! Those should get me to expand at least a pound or two."

The blond man chuckled. "Hales, why aren't you going? You've earned it. The music portion of the magazine wouldn't be half as good without you at its reigns. You've written some amazing articles over the last year."

Haley quietly thanked him while her cheeks suffused with red. "An article is why I'm not attending. Deadline as you're aware is the day after tomorrow and I only have an outline written. So that's what I'm going to be spending my evening doing." _That and shampooing Satan Jr.'s wine stained carpet._ "It's okay though. I'm determined to attend next year's yacht party."

"Usually I'm not a fan of procrastination but can't you write the article tomorrow? You'll have all Sunday. Hell, I'll come over and help you in any way that I can. We'll spend the entire day at the library or wherever."

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask Lucas why he may have been contemplating asking Peyton to marry him because he could do so much better but she didn't. It wasn't her place. Obviously he noticed something worthwhile in the blonde and one didn't need to have 20/20 vision to see the love in his eyes.

"Thank you Luke but I have a full day tomorrow and even if I didn't I wouldn't feel comfortable waiting until the last day before it's due."

Reaching out he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'll miss you love."

She blinked several times to keep the tears at bay. "I hope you have a wonderful time my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Having just polished off her third brownie, Haley licked away the thick fudge covering her fingertips before resuming her typing. Three paragraphs in and her article was running along so smoothly it practically wrote itself. She was about to start the fourth paragraph when there was a knock at the front door. Pulling her glasses off she lay them next to her notebook computer and hurried to answer.

She squinted while looking through the peephole at a man she couldn't recall ever having seen before. "Who is it?"

Evidently sensing or guessing that she was looking at him, the stranger waved two fingers toward the peephole, an amiable smile on his boyishly handsome face. "It's Nathan Haley." After a brief pause he added, "I mean it's Nathan. Haley isn't my surname, but it is your first name." Another pause. "Although I'm betting you already knew that." He laughed.

"Don't know a Nathan and how do you know my name?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you." He comically wiggled dark brows.

Haley removed her cell phone from the deep right pocket of her gray sweatpants. "Why don't I call the police and you can tell them?"

"Haley, sweetheart don't be so paranoid."

Releasing a high-pitched scream that could surely garner her a role in a horror film, Haley turned toward the deep voice. There Nathan was seated comfortably on her couch, long arms spread out along the back of the couch and left ankle resting atop his right knee. Although his smile remained friendly, Haley dropped the phone in fear.

"What the…? Are there two of you?!"

He laughed. "God, I hope not. Please don't be alarmed. I'm not here to hurt you Haley. I only want to help you."

"H…how did you enter my house so quickly?"

"I'm a fairy."

Haley spent the next few seconds staring at him as if he had just sprouted a second head. "Excuse me? Was that supposed to be a derogatory remark?"

"No! Absolutely not. I'm your fairy godfather."

"Oh, I see." The brunette slowly nodded. "Well that explains everything." Leaning over, she grabbed her phone and flipped it open to dial for help in getting this wacko out of her house. Immediately after she pressed '9' the cell disappeared from her hand. "What the hell?" She searched her surroundings only looking toward Nathan when he cleared his throat. Her mouth fell open. Although he hadn't moved, Haley's phone rested in his palm. "Look Houdini you need to get out of here! I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it. In fact, I've been itching to! There's nothing more satisfying than pulling a trigger."

"You don't own a gun Haley," Nathan confidently replied. "Even if you did you don't need it. Honestly I mean you no harm. I've come to help you."

"Help me with what?"

Placing his foot back on the carpet, Nathan leant forward. "You're going to the annual Goodies Magazine yacht party. You have to be a minimum twenty-one years old and an employee or plus one of an employee to attend. You started officially working at Goodies after graduating college and then last year couldn't go because you were sick. This year you aren't sick so you're going." He lightly tapped the notebook computer's screen. "That article won't keep you from attending. If you'd put your foot down with Rachel and Peyton it would have been completed days ago."

"How do you know all of this? Have you been spying on me?"

Nathan sent her a grin. "I guess there's only one way to prove to you that I'm not a total nutcase. So," he clapped his hands together, "let's get you ready." Merry cerulean eyes glanced toward the 17-inch screen. "First things first. I realize you're a staunch believer in no play before work so let's finish this article." Standing, he pulled a slim rectangular electronic gadget from his pocket that looked similar to the Apple iPhone. Haley observed as he spent the next ten seconds pressing keys on its small screen before aiming it at her and then the notebook computer. Something must have happened on the computer that he approved of because Nathan broadly smiled. Leaning down, he punched a couple of keys to save his work. "Presto! Come here and read this Haley."

Hesitantly approaching, Haley started to read and then skimmed the rest of the article in amazement. She glanced between the familiar words in the Microsoft Word document and the man claiming to be her fairy godfather. "This…how…these are my words! I mean I hadn't written all of them yet, but this sounds precisely like what I would have created. How did you do that?"

Nathan appeared very pleased with himself. "With modern fairy technology I was able to pull your thoughts from your head and onto the computer. It's not cheating--that's what you would have written and I'm not being biased when I say it sounds great. So it's saved and now you'll just have to turn it in on Monday morning." Exiting out of Microsoft Word, Nathan closed the lid on the computer. "It's makeover time!" Tapping a finger against his lips, he scrutinized the young woman. "Let's do something with your hair."

Haley self-consciously tugged on her ponytail. "What's wrong with it?"

"I think the better question is what's not?" The fairy godfather gently responded. "It's basic brown, wracked with split ends, needs a better conditioner and it appears that you created that ponytail while half asleep in a pitch black room."

She smirked. "Please don't hold back."

"Don't get me wrong Haley. You're very lovely. You just need to…upgrade yourself. You work so diligently at Goodies Magazine and tend to others so much that it leaves very little time to dote on you. Tonight I hope that will begin to change. Now your hair…" Lifting his iPhone like gadget, Nathan brought up an application titled 'Hair Care'. Again he aimed the device at Haley and selected a key that unleashed her locks from a purple scrunchie.

"Now a trim," Nathan muttered, actually speaking to himself at this point. "Hmm, maybe three inches." The correct length chosen he aimed the gadget toward his charge and clicked. Three inches of Haley's hair along with her split ends vanished into thin air. An erect index finger flicked images across the screen until Nathan found the ideal conditioner. He showed the bottle to the other brunette. "You pull in a high five figure yearly salary. Therefore, you can afford to purchase a better conditioner. The conditioner you're using now costs about two bucks and this one costs an average of $10.99. It's worth the extra nine dollars for your hair to look like this." Nathan aimed and clicked. He smiled admiring the young woman's now lustrous, flowing, smooth and begging for fingers to be sifted through it hair.

"A nice shade of brown you have but it needs something to make it pop…" As a thought occurred to him, Nathan's blue eyes brightened. Gazing at the screen, his digits flew across it. "Highlights. Let's try a blend of gold and copper." Aim and click. His eyes seemed to brighten further. "Awesome! One more thing-- we'll add a few curls for bounce." Search, aim and click. "All right! Your hair is done. What do you think?" Touching the 'Camera' app. Nathan snapped a picture of Haley and then showed it to her so she could check out her new hairstyle. If her astonished beam was any indication she approved.

"It looks as though I just stepped out of a salon!" Staring at her image she gingerly touched the silken locks.

A few icons away from 'Camera' was the 'Clothes' application. Choosing it, Nathan asked Haley what she would like to wear. "It's a casual affair so would you like to try a slinky little dress?" He released a boisterous laugh when she made the face one might drum up when sucking on a lemon. "Okay, okay. Pants it is. Lemme see…" Within one minute Nathan had put together an outfit he could imagine Haley dressed in. He handed her the gadget to view and taught her how to navigate 360 degrees so she could see the outfit from all angles. "How's that?"

The brunette gasped as her eyes were riveted to the wide leg blue jeans. Peyton was correct when she mentioned earlier that Haley lived in jeans, but no pair of jeans in her closet compared to these. These jeans had to be the Cadillac of all jeans. With five pockets sewed in, the two back pockets were encrusted with dainty crystals in the shape of butterflies and a combination of crystals and beading trailed down the outer thigh area of the jeans. A tailored white long-sleeved shirt with concealed button placket and a satin and twill red, navy blue and white striped tie completed the outfit.

"Nathan you have great taste. I love this. _Love_ this! Those jeans look so opulent…"

He chuckled while nodding in agreement. "At two grand they are."

Haley almost dropped his little electronic fairy helper. "Two grand? As in two _thousand_ dollars?" Nathan nodded again. "For one pair of jeans? I can't accept."

"You can and you will." He winked at her. "If it makes you feel any better they're only on loan. I agree that two thousand for one pair of pants is ridiculous, but tonight is special, you're special and you should have a special pair of jeans. Please wear them."

Haley glanced at the screen and sighed. They were so beautiful. "Okay. Aim and click when you're ready sir."

Her fairy godfather complied. "Like chef Emeril Lagasse would say--BAM!" The duo shared a laugh while Haley looked down at her new outfit. This made her want to go shopping, something she usually wasn't a fan of. She would have to schedule a trip to the mall next week. "Now you just need some shoes and a bit of makeup if you'd like and we're good to go." Just as Nathan tapped the 'Shoes' app. Haley asked him if she could wear a pair of shoes she already had. "Sure sweetheart. I'll wait down here for you." He watched while she hurried toward the stairs and reminded her not to forget her wallet and Goodies yacht party invitation.

It took Haley five minutes to return wearing a navy blue fedora with a satin crimson band and red Converse sneakers with blue and white trim. He expected the shimmering lip-gloss but Nathan was pleasantly surprised by the carefully applied dark shades of eyeliner and eye shadow, which gave the young woman a dramatic sensual appearance.

Speaking of dramatic, Nathan clutched his chest, his lips curved into a silly grin. "I may be the first fairy whose breath has been taken away." Just to see that blush on her cheeks deepen he added a catcall style whistle.

"Oh stop!" Cheeks ablaze, Haley waved a dismissive hand.

"Why? I just like calling 'em like I see 'em and you're a hottie." Strutting toward the dining room table, Nathan picked a polished Red Delicious apple from the fruit basket resting there. Indicating for Haley to follow him, he headed out the front door not stopping until he reached the sidewalk.

"Papa needs a brand new set of wheels!" Blowing on the fruit like a professional gambler at a craps table in Las Vegas, Nathan tossed it toward the street. Landing on the asphalt the apple rolled a few inches before it was replaced with a red and truly delicious 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo.

Brown eyes comically bulged. This car was so sexy Haley wanted to ask it to marry her. "Hot damn!"

Nathan was quite pleased by her reaction. "My sentiments exactly." He tossed her a set of keys, which Haley dubiously gazed upon. "Scared about operating it?"

She swiftly nodded. "Although this car blows my mind it's far too fast for me. I just know I'll wind up wrapping it around a tree."

"No you won't." Fairy godfather device making another appearance, Nathan scrolled down to the 'Skills' app. A minute later he had the gadget pointed toward Haley and clicked. "There. Now you're capable of handling the mighty Lamborghini because you have the driving talents of race car drivers such as Danica Patrick, Jimmie Johnson and Jeff Gordon."

"Really? I don't feel any different."

He grinned. "You will when you get behind that wheel." He pointed toward the car. "Now you best be on your way before you miss the yacht. You'll need the Lambo's speed to make it on time and don't worry about driving fast--you won't encounter much traffic on your journey to the marina." Stepping behind her, Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders and gently guided her toward the drivers' side. "Relax and have oodles of fun. Oh and I recommend that you return back home by 8 o'clock in the morning because that's when your new threads and whip vanish."

Haley quickly turned around to regard him. "So I could end up out in public naked and without transportation?" She didn't know why she was concerned though. The yacht was supposed to return to the marina by midnight and she planned on being back home before one o'clock.

Nathan laughed. "Yes, you'll be without transportation but you will have your sweats to wear. Also, the Converse sneakers and the fedora will remain because those are your items. You get to keep the new hairdo though. Consider it a bonus." He offered her an adorable little smile along with a wink. Opening the car door, Nathan waited for Haley to slide in before he closed it. When she rolled the window down he removed her fedora to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Remember--have fun."

"Thank you for all your help Nathan." Reaching for his hand she squeezed it.

"You're very welcome." He slapped the Lamborghini's immaculate sloped hood. "Take this baby for a spin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Arms folded on the railing, Haley gazed toward the marina as the yacht her father rented sailed away from it. Daring to drive up to 100 mph on mostly isolated streets she was able to make it on time with ten minutes to spare. Nathan had been correct about her upgraded driving abilities. Haley had never felt more comfortable behind the wheel of a vehicle. The Lamborghini had offered her the most incredible smoothest ride and she couldn't wait to drive it home.

"Haley?"

The brunette glanced over her shoulder spotting Lucas. She turned toward him smiling, the smile growing when she noticed that Peyton wasn't currently attached to his side. "Hey Lucas! Funny meeting you here."

His mouth dropped open as he studied his friend and coworker from her fedora topped head to her Converse covered feet. "You look sensational!" Walking forward he embraced her as though they hadn't laid eyes on each other in weeks. "How did you get your hair done so quickly? I love the highlights."

"Thank you! Um, I had a very efficient beautician come to the house not long after you all left. I thought about it and you were right. I can finish the article tomorrow. So, I called a neighbor of mine who does hair and they came right over and hooked me up."

"Well it's wonderful to see you here and I approve of the hooking."

"Geez, anyone passing by and just catching a snippet of our conversation might think you were congratulating me on becoming a prostitute." Haley laughed, quickly followed by her friend. "But thank you again Luke."

**********

Haley spent the next few minutes chatting with Lucas until she noticed a certain blonde head bobbing through the crowd and headed in their direction. Quickly wrapping up their conversation, she kissed his cheek and moved in the opposite direction. She thought she heard Peyton calling her name in a surprised tone (okay, she was positive) but continued her brisk walk. She didn't stop walking until she discovered the bar on the first level of the yacht.

A cute bald-headed bartender wearing a blue t-shirt with 'Goodies' boldly printed across the front in white lettering assured her that he would be with her in a moment to take her order.

"That's my tie you have on missy," a husky yet definitely feminine voice whispered near her ear.

Haley felt a tingle deep within her belly and had to roll her eyes. _Geez, I'm not at all easy!_ Instead of turning around, she attempted to play this cool by reaching into a nearby basket of chocolate covered pretzels. Just before nibbling the sweet and salty treat she replied, "Do you intend on having me arrested for theft?" She barely restrained the groan when the unidentified woman's chest pressed against her back and a pair of arms snaked around her so that tapered fingers could stroke the satiny tie. In response from the touch of another her heart started thumping its approval. _Great. My organs are sluts too._

"That depends," this time the woman whispered close enough that soft lips grazed Haley's ear. "How do you feel about handcuffs?"

Her mouth dry, Haley had a bit of difficulty swallowing the pretzel. When would that bartender return for her beverage order? She glanced toward him at the other end of the bar piercing olives to place in a waiting customer's martini. "Can't say I've ever had the plea--I mean the displeasure of being bound by them." Haley's stomach flip-flopped at a throaty chuckle.

"I happen to own handcuffs."

Haley shakily reached for another pretzel. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm. And I guarantee you that the way I use them you wouldn't experience a lick of displeasure."

The brunette was rescued from having to produce another flirty comeback due to the bartender finally appearing. Based on the deliriously excited smile on his face he was one of those guys who were spellbound by witnessing two women being intimate with one another. Every single tooth was visible as he greeted them. Dancing eyes landing on Haley, he inquired what he could get for she and her girlfriend. She was about to correct him when she felt a slight tug on her tie and the woman behind her interrupted.

"I'm not sure. We haven't decided yet. Baby," those soft lips placed a feather light kiss on the ridge of her ear, "what do you feel like putting in that sweet mouth?"

It was difficult to choose who looked more astonished between the bartender and Haley. After a moment, the latter of the two cleared her throat. "Uh, whatever you want is fine."

"Hmm, how about sex on the grass?" One hand abandoned her tie to rest against her stomach. Haley felt the warmth from that palm through the fabric of her shirt.

Slightly glazed over brown eyes closed for a brief moment. _I don't even know who's pressed against me and she's gonna kill me. _"Isn't that um, sex on the beach?" Soft laughter reached her burning ears.

"Baby we could have that too, but sex on the grass is a bit different." She glanced toward the entranced bartender. "Do you know what I'm referring to or should I give you the recipe?"

He nodded. "I got it. Two sex on the grass coming right up ladies." The bartender left to gather the ingredients needed.

Haley instantly missed the warmth when the woman stepped away from her to occupy a nearby barstool. Eyes already downcast, she noticed the golden yellow patent leather pumps first. Trailing upward, she admired shapely bronzed legs and thighs leading to a pair of sassy navy blue nautical inspired high-waisted shorts. The yellow in her silk multicolored watercolor style print camisole brought out the gold tone dome buttons sewn on the front and the side pockets of the shorts. Forcing herself to move on from the hint of visible cleavage, Haley followed the delicate simple gold chain with a heart-shaped diamond encrusted charm to a now recognizable and breathtakingly gorgeous face. A set of adorable deep dimples was on display while the other woman beamed in her direction.

Haley had to laugh. "Brooke Davis."

Hazel eyes twinkled. "In the flesh."

The standing brunette unconsciously glanced toward enticing cleavage. "And what good flesh it is." With that reply she caused herself to blush. _Can't believe I just said that!_

Brooke released a good-natured chuckle. "I'm thrilled you've noticed. And speaking of noticing you are quite a vision! I love the hair. Where did you get your highlights done?"

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Actually you'd probably want to have me committed. _"Um, I couldn't say…"

"Ah, you wanna keep him a secret?" Brooke grinned. "That's cool. I respect that. I'm so glad that you came. I was looking for you."

Haley's eyebrows shot upward in surprise. "Me?" She pointed toward herself. "Did you want to discuss about your ad space in the magazine?" Brooke Davis founder and owner of a popular chain of clothing stores originating in Los Angeles called Clothes Over Bro's was approached nearly two months ago by the junior editor/columnist standing to her left. Although it wasn't a part of Haley's job and fashion wasn't her department, she decided to contact the C | B owner after learning more about her company through an interview she conducted with an up and coming musician who was an avid Clothes Over Bro's shopper.

Brooke shook her head. "Absolutely not. There shouldn't be business talk at a party--although I'm very happy with the C | B ads in Goodies. Your ad department did a terrific job. I just wanted to hang with you. Get to know you better because you fascinate me." Leaning toward the smaller woman she whispered, "In case it slipped your attention I kinda like you Haley James."

She tried not to blush but unfortunately she was unsuccessful. "But we don't know each other. We haven't spoken much."

"Hence the reason I'd like to learn more. Talking is how people get to know each other." Her giggle had Haley smiling.

"You have a point there."

Their conversation paused when the bartender arrived with two chilled highball glasses filled with sex on the grass. When Brooke reached into her clutch purse to pay, the bartender shook his head.

"It's an open bar ma'am. Your money is no good here."

She continued to pull out her wallet. "An open bar is music to my ears but I could still tip you…"

"Nope. Thurgood James will be paying us bartenders handsomely so we're not accepting tips." He flashed her a smile. "But thank you anyway. Ladies please enjoy and if I can get you anything else just beckon me."

He moved on to another customer as Brooke dropped her wallet back into her bag and snapped it closed. Her eyes reconnected with Haley's and she winked. "Your dad sure does know how to throw a party."

Suddenly feeling shy, Haley busied herself stirring her verdant drink with its straw. "Indeed."

"Is this your first time?"

"Haven't heard that since I was 16." Her lips quirked into a half smile in response to Brooke's immediate chuckle.

"See how easy it is getting to know each other? I think I just learned how old you were when you lost your virginity."

Swallowing her first sip of sex on the grass, Haley nodded. "You did. She was the age I am now."

A pair of dark eyebrows simultaneously shot upward. "Haley James you just get more interesting by the second. An older woman. May I ask how old you are?"

"Twenty-four."

Brooke smiled, acknowledging that they were the same age. "And how did a 16 year old and a grown woman get together? Was she your teacher? Your _favorite_ teacher?"

"Uh, more like my _favorite_ nurse."

"Nurse? Was she the high school nurse?"

Grabbing her beverage along with two pretzels, Haley asked the other woman if she would mind following her to somewhere they could converse more privately. Readily agreeing, the fashion designer reached for her own glass when someone excitedly uttered her name. As she and Haley turned toward the voice she heard the young writer's unexcited groan. She curiously glanced in her direction, but Haley currently only had glaring eyes for the duo approaching them. Huh. Could it be that she didn't care for them?

Brooke cautiously regarded the smiling redhead and blonde. "Good evening." She returned their smile yet hers wasn't nearly as animated. She watched as the blonde motioned for Haley to make the introductions. She complied after a sigh and two healthy gulps of sex on the grass.

"Brooke these are my stepsisters and coworkers Peyton and Rachel Stewart. Peyton," she pointed toward the blonde, "is a junior art director and Rachel is a fashion columnist. Peyton, Rachel as I'm sure you know this is Brooke Davis owner of Clothes Over Bro's."

The twins took turns shaking Brooke's hand. "I'm in love with your clothes Brooke!" The redhead gushed. "I even have the C | B charge card. I nearly fainted when I discovered that one existed!"

"Thank you Rachel. I appreciate your business."

"Squirt since when are you and Brooke Davis chummy? I mean what could you possibly have to talk about?" Rachel turned to the seated brunette. "Our little step sis has been known to be a frequent Wal-Mart shopper. She couldn't be fashionable if her life depended on it!" Light brown eyes appraised the quietly fuming editor so effortlessly being made fun of. "Tonight I admit she looks a little better but it's only a fluke." When she laughed only Peyton joined in. Her laughter ceased when frigid alcohol was tossed in her face, rivulets of fruity liquids and vodka trailing down her face as she gasped. When Rachel pushed dampened locks of hair away from her eyes she found herself toe to toe with Brooke. The supremely pissed off expression the other woman wore caused her to take a quick step backward, bumping into Peyton on her way.

"Does behaving like a bitch-- no behaving isn't the correct word. You've successfully become one. So is _being_ a bitch come naturally or was it necessary for you to take a course? If the latter is true, I know you passed at the top of your class! This woman," Brooke indicated an open-mouthed Haley, "is beautiful just the way she is. And if the clothes I've seen her in during previous occasions were from Wal-Mart well I'm willing to shop there too, because she always looks absolutely adorable!" Pausing, hazel eyes scanned the redhead's outfit, "Wearing 'classier' clothing doesn't make you any better Ms. Stewart 'cause you're still an ass--just an ass in Versace.

"If I hear you or hear about you spewing out the tiniest insult toward your stepsister I won't hesitate to kick your ass. So just remember this-- you screw with her you get screwed by me and definitely not in a nice way. Haley," reaching behind her, Brooke grabbed the speechless brunette's hand, "is one of the most thoughtful, warmest and intelligent people I've ever had the pleasure of getting _chummy_ with, so if you'll excuse we're headed someplace where the air is a little less toxic to inhale to get better acquainted."

Fingers intertwined, Brooke and Haley disappeared into the throng of people, soon arriving outside and walking adjacent to the railing toward the busy pool area. They watched as a man who appeared to be in his mid forties prepared to jump in. Just as he achieved a cannonball he emitted a crazy boisterous yell, effectively splashing the swimmers around him. Haley softly chuckled, noticing that he was the usually reserved Nelson Finch, a senior-level editor at Goodies. She wondered if he had been loosened up by a trip to the bar.

"Did I freak you out back there?" Brooke tentatively asked. She continued gazing toward the pool while she waited for the answer that only took a second.

"Are you kidding? I've never witnessed anyone putting Rachel in her place." Haley waited for the woman to look her way before she smiled. "I only wish that I had thought to bring a video camera so I could tape it. I'd watch it every day!"

Although she smiled back, Brooke was still anxious that deep down Haley had deemed her behavior as at least borderline psychotic. "I don't make a habit of going off on people like that. I just got a bad vibe from those two and she ticked me off the way she spoke about you. Do I truly know you? No, but I have enough familiarity to realize you don't deserve to be treated like that." She gently squeezed the hand pressed against her own. "I get a marvelous vibe from you. Something tells me that you're special Haley James."

Haley's cheeks immediately recognized the compliment and began to redden. "You're awfully sweet Brooke." Coming to an unoccupied two-person patio table within the pool area they decided to sit.

"Sweet?" She raised one questioning eyebrow. "The chick who just threatened to kick someone's ass and threw sex on the grass in their face?"

Haley laughed, replaying the image of a shocked wet redhead in her mind. Fifty years from now she would probably still become tickled over it. "Yep, her. She's my heroine because messing up Rachel Stewart's makeup and threatening to wipe the floor with her--as sadistic as it may sound I do find that super sweet!"

"Wow. Adorable with a heaping side of twisted." The fashion designer paused for effect. "I dig that about you!"

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews I've received thus far and I do hope that ya'll liked chapter 3. Next one coming up soon :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rubbing her thumb back and forth across the hand clasped within her own, Brooke sent a smile to the woman seated next to her. "So I believe that someone here was going to share a story with me about a certain nurse who umm…deactivated her V card."

The junior editor chuckled. "Right that someone was. However, that someone wanted a private place to share this deactivation tale with so could I please borrow your phone if you have one on you? I forgot mine at home." _My fairy godfather took it from me so I wouldn't call the cops. Hope he remembered to leave it somewhere I can easily find it._

"Of course." Reaching into her clutch purse, she found the flip phone and handed it to her new friend.

"Thank you." Used to speed dial or just scrolling the phone book on her cell phone, it took Haley a few moments to remember Thurgood James's number. After several rings, Haley was prepared to leave him a message via voicemail when he finally answered. She could hear the smile in his voice when he greeted her.

"Hey cupcake! I heard a rumor that you're on the yacht. Is that true? Is my little Haley finally having some fun?"

"Yep, I'm here Dad."

"What changed your mind? I thought you said you had an article to finish?"

Too distracted to come up with an instant reply, a shudder zipped through Haley. Her hand now cupped by Brooke's left one had the index finger from the right drawing random patterns within its palm. She looked toward the other woman but she was too intent on what she was doing to notice. However, there appeared to be a ghost of a mischievous smile on those soft supple lips. _What pretty lips_, Haley reverently thought. _So inviting, so sweet looking. I bet they taste like cotton candy…or honey…or slow churned ice cream…or--_"

"Haley. Haley? HALEY!"

She shook her head trying to erase the fog. However, it proved difficult since that digit now had its neighbor middle finger now assisting to torture her. "Oh, Dad! Sorry, I lost the connection for a moment. Can you hear me now?"

"Yes, it's clear on my end cupcake. I'm so happy you changed your mind. You're in need of some fun and happiness because all you do is work. I worry about you."

"You needn't worry. I'm fine," she tried reassuring him.

"Okay." Thurgood had a hard time believing that but he wouldn't press the issue tonight. "Tell me, did you bring a date?"

"N--no," Haley stuttered as those fingers took turns making quick circular motions. Yes, she was positive of it. Brooke was on a mission to kill her. "But I've been mingling. Hey Dad could I ask you a favor?"

"Anything for my cupcake."

"Are there any empty rooms on the ship? Perhaps a bedroom suite?" It didn't occur to Haley how the request might sound to Brooke until it left her lips. She meant it innocently enough but trying to nab a bedroom to be alone with someone you were obviously interested in might perhaps arise suspicion. She chanced a look at the fashion designer partially relieved to see the Cheshire cat grin she wore. However, feeling the need to explain, she asked her father to hold on a second, smothered the phone against her bosom and turned to the grinning woman.

"I swear I didn't mean it that way Brooke. I mean we just really started opening the lines of communication and I wouldn't presume that…anything…you know would happen. It would…it would be too soon anyway and I'd like--I'd love to get to know you better. That's important. We could just find another place more public yet still private to--" The two fingers responsible for her shudders were now pressed against her mouth to prevent further speech.

"Haley I'm aware that you weren't asking your dad if there's a spare bedroom on the yacht so you could rip my clothes off and perform a variety of puckish acts on me…under me…to the side of me." The Cheshire grin impossibly grew. "Although if on the off chance you were I might not disapprove." Sparkling hazel eyes sending her a wink, Brooke removed her fingers. Noticing Haley's dumbfounded expression she pointed toward the cell. "Your dad is waiting hon."

Almost in slow motion the young editor returned the phone to her ear. "Sorry about that Dad. So do you have any available suites?"

A soft laugh floated through the phone. "Just arrived and we're trying to escape already? How can you mingle while holed up in a suite?"

"I'm not trying to be antisocial--just the opposite actually. An acquaintance and I need a quiet place to have an important conversation and I thought since ya know being the boss's daughter for once I'd attempt to play the special treatment card." Haley smiled when her dad laughed again.

"Consider your attempt successful. Cupcake please give me about ten minutes to obtain a key for you and your err…_acquaintance_."

The emphasis he put on the word 'acquaintance' noticed by his only biological child, perhaps for the hundredth time that evening she felt her cheeks beginning to heat up. Why did she get the feeling that Thurgood 'Goodie' James might have been wearing a Cheshire grin that rivaled Brooke Davis's? If they kept this up she would require a facial fire extinguisher.

"Um, thanks Dad."

"Anything for my cupcake." He paused. "And her _acquaintances_."

Haley groaned. "Dad…"

**********

"You may have a couple of wicked stepsisters but your dad is cool," Brooke mentioned as they walked arm in arm toward the suite Thurgood assured them they could occupy until the yacht arrived back at the marina. "I thought that the first time I met him and tonight solidified it." She giggled. "No matter how hard you tried to clear it up, I still don't think he believes that I'm just your acquaintance. You must really be an all work and no play type of girl 'cause I get the impression Goodie wants me to liberate you from every stitch of clothing." Grinning she quickly added, "That just makes your dad that much cooler in my book."

"Brooke!"

"What?" She totally failed at appearing innocent.

"Stating that my own father wants me to indulge in a booty call is weird." Rolling her eyes, Haley tried to withhold a smile at the fashion designer's raucous laughter. "It's not funny you nut." And yet she skipped the smile and began laughing right along with the other woman. "Dads are supposed to wish for their daughter's to remain virgins until at least they reach age forty." Approaching their suite, Haley pulled the keycard from her jeans pocket.

"I think it's different when daddy's little girl is a lesbian."

"How so?" Inserting the plastic card and withdrawing a second later, Haley turned the knob after hearing a faint snick. Quickly locating the light switch, she turned it on and in gentlewomanly fashion stepped aside to wait for her companion to enter first. Thanking her, Brooke meandered into the suite making sure to pinch a nearby jean-clad bottom on her way. The reply in the form of a yip caused a satisfied smile to grace her lips.

"Perhaps I'm biased because I'm gay, but in my opinion a non-homophobic father might be more inclined to trust his daughter being in a relationship with another female and I'm referring to daughters in their teenage years and early twenties mostly.

"Imagine you have a sixteen year old. I'm not trying to knock guys--some of my closest dearest friends are men--but they can be horn dogs and girls tend to mature faster…think more about the emotional part of a relationship, wanting to nurture it rather than focusing mainly on the physical. So a dad might not worry so much about his teenaged daughter dating her classmate Pauline as opposed to Paul." Head cocked to the side, she regarded the woman leaning against the closed door. "Am I explaining this well enough? You picking up what I'm putting down?"

Haley began smiling. "Yeah, I'm grasping on to it. However, sometimes Pauline can act like more of a horn dog than Paul."

Brooke nodded her agreement. "At sixteen I was more of a Paul."

Haley faked a gasp. "You mean Goodie wouldn't have been able to be worry free with me dating you at that age?"

"I don't think it would have been an issue considering you were dating your nurse at that time." Grinning, she grabbed Haley's hand and led her toward the couch. With their thighs pressed together, Brooke stretched an arm along the back of the couch, her hand coming to rest against the smaller woman's shoulder. "So about your nurse…" She trailed off wanting to see if Haley would begin her story.

Haley nodded, trying to decide where she should start. "Blaire." Okay, reciting her first lover's name would do.

"Hmm." The fashion designer seemed thoughtful. "So would it be accurate to claim that you like girls whose names start with a 'B' and only consist of a solitary syllable?" While the other woman smirked she chuckled.

"You forgot to mention that each name has six letters."

"And three vowels."

"A trio of consonants."

"Haley?"

"Yes Brookie?"

'Brookie' looked fairly amused. "Your nurse?"

"Mmhmm."

"Set the stage for me sweetie. What did Blaire look like? Where did you meet her?" A devilish grin approached her lips. "Was she good in bed?"

Brown eyes trained on the wall about ten feet in front of them, Haley mentally pulled up various images of the nurse. "She always reminded me of the actress Kate Beckinsale except she's American with a faint southern accent instead of being British. I met her at my house where she was employed by Goodie and," on cue her face warmed, "Blaire was brilliant in bed. Granted I was a sixteen year old sexual novice, but after having two more lovers I declare that Blaire was indeed a terrific one."

The current six-lettered B-girl released a laugh. "Kate Beckinsale look-alike with awesome bedroom skills. I'm not a fan of Paris Hilton but I must utilize her catchphrase -- that's hot!" She watched as Haley blushed while silently nodding her agreement. "So she worked at your house…as a nurse?"

"Yeah," Haley softly responded. Needing something else to do before this conversation continued, she leaned over and untied her shoes before tugging them off. She stood up just long enough to rearrange herself on the couch, leaning her back against the arm of it with her legs folded Indian style. Now facing Brooke, she sent her a smile and then opened her mouth to speak. "Blaire was my--"

"Sweetie?" Brooke gently called as she reached out for a hand, sandwiching it between her own. "The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable and I'm getting the impression that this is difficult for you so there are a million and one other topics for us to delve in to. Like… I know you love it since you write articles pertaining to it, so what's your favorite type of music?"

Surprising them both, Haley leaned toward her and delivered the most delicate of kisses to her lips. Although it was as brief as a couple eye blinks, the fashion designer felt those butterflies taking flight within her belly. Her eyes immediately shut when a warm palm pressed against her cheek. The soft padding of a thumb traced a languid path from her top lip to the bottom. She only opened her eyes when her name was whispered and Haley removed her hand. Brooke sighed in response to its lost. Haley clasping her hand made up for it somewhat.

"Thank you for letting me off the hook, but I want to share you with. It's just tough to talk about because it…it involves my mom."

"What was her name?" Brooke quietly asked, getting the feeling that the reason Thurgood James and his first wife were no longer together didn't have anything to do with a divorce.

"Alicia."

Brooke squeezed the hand against her own. "A very pretty name."

"A very pretty woman too."

"Well that's not hard to believe. I mean just look at her daughter."

A soft smile and a blush followed the compliment. Haley observed their joined hands as she prepared to talk. "When I was thirteen she was diagnosed with cancer--lung cancer although she never smoked a day in her life. Neither did my dad, so it's not like she inhaled his secondhand smoke over the years. It just…somehow it just…came to be. Between fifteen to twenty percent of female nonsmokers develop lung cancer and Mom had to…unfortunately, she was one of them." Within two seconds of her vision becoming blurry, Haley found her face pressed into a warm neck and a pair of arms tightly wrapped around her torso. Brooke began rocking her back and forth while the tears escaped, running down her cheeks and eventually making their way on to her companion's skin.

"I'm sorry baby," Brooke fervently whispered, sounding as though she were on the cusp of crying. "I'm so sorry." Her own tears threatened to fall as the thoughts raced inside her brain. Haley's childhood must have come to an abrupt end when she was only thirteen years old. She could imagine the teenager assisting her dad and Alicia's nurses with taking excellent care of her. She just seemed like she would be 110% devoted to her family.

The fashion designer's eyes narrowed through her tears when she suddenly thought of Peyton and Rachel. Some time after he lost his wife, Goodie married their mother so then Haley had to be subjected to those jackasses. Closing her eyes, Brooke slowly counted backwards from ten in an effort to calm down and dispose of her negative thoughts.

Uttering a hoarse apology, Haley pulled back raising her hands to wipe at dampened cheeks. Grabbing her clutch purse, Brooke found a pristine delicate handkerchief. Instead of just handing it to Haley, she began dabbing at the other woman's face.

"What makes you think you have anything to be sorry for?" She asked while running the handkerchief over long dark lashes.

"For the crying. This is supposed to be a fun party and instead of enjoying it, I have you locked in this suite listening to all this sadness." She pointed toward the suite entrance. "You should go. Go have a good time."

"Hey," dropping the handkerchief, Brooke cupped the smaller woman's face, "you don't ever apologize for showing emotion. You needed to shed a few tears and I'm glad that I was here for you. You don't have me locked in this room-- I accompanied you willingly and to be honest I'm fine with it just being the two of us. I'd honestly rather be with you than to mingle around this giant boat." Leaning forward, she softly kissed Haley's forehead. "And I predict that tonight you and I are going to have a great time."

**********

"So you haven't seen Blaire since?" Brooke inquired as they lay in the queen-sized bed facing each other with a nearly empty package of honey-roasted peanuts they lifted from the mini bar between them. Deciding to move to the bed nearly thirty minutes ago to continue their conversation, Haley had managed to get through the rest of her story without further crying, which was a relief to Brooke just because she hated to see the junior editor so upset.

Haley rubbed a peanut between her thumb and forefinger as she shook her head in the negative. "The last time I laid eyes on her was the day I drove her to the airport a week after Mom passed away. With my being sixteen and she twenty-four and us being able to carry on a two month affair without anyone being the wiser we thought it best not to press our luck." Her brow furrowed with a thoughtful pause. "Was it wrong? Definitely, but over those weeks Blaire brought me some happiness, comfort, tenderness…and I'd like to think that I did the same for her."

Goodie James decided to hire a full-time nurse for his ailing wife when he discovered that his teenaged daughter had been skipping close to half a semester worth of her sophomore year in order to stay at home and help the ever rotating day nurses take care of her mother while he spent most of his time overseeing the magazine.

The amount of time Goodie spent there only increased once highly recommended RN Blaire Newton moved into the James's expansive home. It wasn't that he didn't care about and love his wife--on the contrary his heart burst with love for Alicia anytime he merely thought of her. Thinking of her was one thing, but actually seeing her waste away, fade away a little each day from him and their daughter just about shattered his heart. So, his not totally successful remedy was to work, often around the clock.

Meanwhile, over the next several months, Blaire and Haley formed a bond, often carrying on long conversations deep into the night. At the beginning of her summer vacation before Haley's junior year started was when their friendship developed into something more. Alicia having one of her rare precious good days joined them for an early evening picnic in the backyard followed by a couple hours playing a spirited game of Monopoly. She kicked both her daughter and nurse's butt by the way.

Once Alicia was settled in for the night, the pair returned to the backyard where they lay side by side on their backs while gazing up toward a starry sky speckled with a few clouds. They took turns attempting to discover shapes within the stars and clouds, pausing when a shooting star traveled across the sky.

*****

"_Make a wish cookie," Blaire softly stated, using the pet name she adopted after hearing Goodie refer to his daughter as his cupcake. At first she intended cookie as a good-natured rib, but soon she and Haley started to become genuinely fond of the name so it stuck. _

_With her heart furiously beating, Haley made her wish known. "I wish that Blaire Newton would kiss me." She wasn't sure she had said it loud enough since ten seconds passed with only the crickets talking. At the eleventh second after her admission the nurse sat up on their picnic blanket with her eyes scanning the backyard. Finally, she looked down at Haley, the teenager unfortunately not being able to read her face. _

"_Huh, I don't see any others, so hoping I don't sound conceited but I suppose you were referring to me." An 'ouch' and a chuckle crossed her lips when Haley delivered a light punch to her arm. A moment later she laid back down, gaze returning to the sky. "You're only sixteen," she quietly mentioned. _

_Haley sighed, shutting her eyes. "I wish that Blaire Newton would kiss me despite my age." When she felt a tickling sensation, she opened her eyes to find Blaire's face hovering above her, the ends of her dark tendrils grazing Haley's cheeks. _

"_I'm an idiot for doing so, but I'm gonna grant your wish cookie." A gentle hand cupped Haley's cheek. "God help me, but I ache to." _

*****

"Were you in love with her?" Somewhere within her, Brooke could detect a tiny voice begging for Haley to please say no.

"I loved her, but no I wasn't in love. In a strong crush, like and adoration. She was an exceptionally good friend, sweet, kind and amazing with my mom who also adored her." A smile tugged at her lips. "Now that I think about it, Mom might have had a smidgen of a girl crush on her too."

Brooke chuckled. "Well who wouldn't with a Kate Beckinsale doppelganger as their private nurse?" Grabbing the plastic package, she evenly divided the remainder of peanuts, handing Haley her portion. They spent the next few moments silently munching on the eight tiny sweet and salty treats between them.

Haley tried not to stare while her friend leisurely licked her fingers clean. She cleared her throat and glanced at her watch. "You hungry?"

Brooke made a show of studying the junior editor's entire body before she answered. "Positively ravenous baby. You wanna guess what I have a taste for?"

"Prime rib? Filet mignon? Chicken?" Haley responded, pretending that she was unaware of the flirtatiousness running through that question. "Those are just a few of the items at the buffet downstairs, which I think just started serving." She almost laughed when Brooke's mouth dropped open enough that she could probably eat a triple patty cheeseburger.

"You had me at filet mignon." Smoothly rolling out of the bed, she hurried to retrieve her shoes like the suite was on fire.

Amused, Haley watched her lean against the couch while sliding on her leather pumps. "So I guess you had a taste for filet mignon…baby?"

Picking up Haley's sneakers, Brooke brought them to her. However, instead of just giving her the shoes, the fashion designer knelt on the carpet to place them on the cutest little sock covered feet. Haley attempted to grab the shoes but her hands where slapped away.

Once Brooke had the Converses neatly tied, she looked up at Haley and winked. "A taste for filet mignon for dinner." Her dimples appeared along with a slow grin. "A taste for something else entirely for dessert." Standing, she reached for Haley's hand. "Let's go eat!"

* * *

**Thanks so much for your feedback on the last chapter guys. I really appreciate it and was wearing a grin the size of Texas! ;-) Next chapter will arrive soon. Have a very Merry Christmas and New Year! **


	5. Chapter 5

She hummed. It was a faint intermittent hum, but a bona fide hum nonetheless. At first, Haley mistook the sound for a fly or bee that had decided to crash the Goodies Magazine yacht party, but within a half minute she realized it was emanating from the dining companion seated across from her at a table perfectly built for two.

The first thing Brooke did after they took their time visiting each buffet station was to neatly cut her filet mignon into bite-sized pieces, making sure that a sliver of mushroom was on top of each piece of tender meat. Selecting a squared bite, she pierced it with her fork and delivered it to her mouth. The low humming began as she chewed. Haley released an amused chuckle while dunking a bit of lobster in the small cup of melted butter next to her plate.

_I wonder what else might cause her to hum so much. _"You're not enjoying that filet mignon at all are you? Just forcing yourself to eat it." Grinning, the young editor brought a special three-pronged fork to her lips, the lobster quickly disappearing. Mmm, she felt like humming right along with the other woman.

Had it not been for the spoonful of baked potato in her mouth, Brooke might have laughed. She swallowed before replying, "Yep, every bite is torture. I'm only eating it because I hate wasting food. This is _so_ far from the best filet mignon I've ever had."

"I'm contemplating the nickname Hummer Girl for you."

"Why is that?"

"'Cause you hum."

A curious dark brow rose. "Hum? I don't hum."

Haley eagerly nodded. "Oh, yeah you do. At least you hum when you eat beef tenderloin." She paused while reaching for her glass of raspberry iced tea. "I must admit that it's kinda sexy."

The other brow joined its twin as Brooke cued into the flirty comment. "Really?" Somehow she made that one word sound like it had twice the syllables it truly did. "I'm willing to wager that I'd hum while eating something else at this table."

Haley promptly choked on her beverage. Jumping out of her chair, Brooke hurried over to slap her on the back. The coughing woman shrieked when a pair of strong arms effortlessly pulled her from the chair. With those arms wrapped around her middle, a fist pressed against her abdomen started quick thrusting motions as an anxious male voice she recognized begged for her to breathe.

"Lucas!" She wriggled against him. "Lucas I _am_ breathing!" They had garnered the attention of nearby diners when Haley's would be rescuer let her go. When they realized that the drama was for naught, they returned to their conversations and meals.

As Haley turned to face the man, Brooke touched her shoulder, delivering a gentle squeeze. "Baby, are you okay?" After she nodded, the fashion designer switched her attention to Lucas. "Haley didn't require the Heimlich dude. Some of her drink just traveled down the wrong pipe and you materialize out of nowhere squeezing her like a python." Noticing her abrasive tone, she sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to help, but I think you scared her which in turn riles me up." She was surprised when the blond man gave her a somewhat embarrassed smile and offered them both his own apology.

"I'm sorry too. I happened to see you two sitting here and wanted to visit for a sec to talk with Haley and then she started choking and you ran around to her…I thought she was in real trouble and just reacted."

"It's okay Luke. Really. I'm fine and I thank you." Haley managed a slight grin. "You would have saved my life if it had truly been in jeopardy."

He winked a blue eye at her. "You know I've got your back like a bra strap Hales."

She chuckled. "Have you two met?" When they simultaneously shook their heads no she progressed with the introductions. "Brooke this is one of my closest friends and co-worker Lucas Scott, an awesome sports columnist at Goodies and Luke this is _the_ luminous Brooke Davis owner and founder of Clothes Over Bro's."

Lucas and Brooke greeted one another and shook hands. "You're C | B huh? My girlfriend and her sister love your clothing." A soft laugh escaped him. "They hang on to your catalogs like avid churchgoers with bibles. Especially Rachel-- she's my girlfriend's sister."

"Rachel? By any chance is your girlfriend's name Peyton?" The redhead's name sounded much like a hiss coming from the fashion designer's mouth. Her twin's name didn't sound too much better.

"Yeah! Did you already meet them?"

"In a manner of speaking." Brooke smirked when she noticed that Haley had to bite back an abrupt chortle, no doubt thinking about the sex on the grass dripping from Rachel's face earlier. What an adorable little sadist. Fortunately, Lucas failed to detect his friend's mirth.

"Hales, before I attacked you I had an important question to ask."

Picking up her glass, the petite woman took a careful sip. "Shoot."

"Tonight I'm going to ask Peyton to marry me and if she says yes--and I'm pretty sure she will--would you do me the honors of being my best woman?"

She pointed toward herself. "Me?"

The blond man smiled while nodding. "I realize it's unconventional, but I can't think of a better person to stand by my side on that alter. Will you love?"

As much as she couldn't stand Peyton she adored her boyfriend and soon to be fiancé, so the answer was simple. "Of course Luke. I'd be happy to."

Wearing the broadest smile known to man, Lucas enveloped Haley in a hug, littering her cheeks with kisses, which had her giggling. She felt thoroughly thanked as he turned to Brooke, still smiling.

"Brooke we'd be delighted to have you as Haley's date."

Struck speechless, Brooke looked toward Haley to gauge her reaction. She was elated to witness the hopeful expression gracing the other woman's countenance. "Thank you Lucas. I'd love to accompany this gorgeous enchanting lady." There Haley's cheeks went generating more warmth than the mushroom heaters scattered around the yacht. Hmm, how many blushes were they up to now? Fifty-one? Fifty-two?

"Terrific." Lucas began snickering, also noticing his friend's crimson stained cheeks. "I'm gonna let you ladies get back to your meal. Again, I'm sorry for my python like behavior." He glanced toward Brooke and winked.

"Have a good evening Lucas. It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you and ditto." He startled her by pulling her into an embrace. Brooke discovered the main reason for the hug when the man began whispering in her ear. "If whatever you two have is more than a casual thing, please be good for her. She's one of the few truly special people I've been privileged enough to know."

Brooke returned the hug with such ferocity onlookers might guess them to be a couple or at least dear friends. "I have every intention of it Lucas," she whispered back. "We're new but I've already realized that Haley is the most special person I've ever known."

**********

"Were you and Luke whispering to each other during that super long embrace?" Haley inquired as she dipped her spoon into the impressive hot fudge sundae she and Brooke were sharing. Having created the dessert together, it probably contained a minimum of two thousand calories, but it was so delicious they managed to ignore the globs of fats, carbs and sugars within.

The fashion designer softly laughed. "Super long? Since when was a few seconds super long? We jealous?"

_Yes!_ "Nope, 'we' not."

"Just in case that's a factitious nope, allow me to provide you with some proof of why you don't need to be. One, Lucas for some strange reason is head over heels in love with Peyton. Two, where penises are concerned, I as a steadfast lesbian prefer the manufactured type and three I'm head over heels in deep… seriously _deep_ like with this remarkable chick named Haley James." Whoo-hoo! Blush number fifty-three! If she kept this up, she could possibly reach the one hundredth mark by midnight.

"Er, umm…" While her companion patiently waited, Haley opened and closed her mouth several times before she could reboot her brain in order to come up with a response. "Well uh, one, I agree that is strange. Two, that's um, good to know. And again, I totally agree. Uh, three--"

"Ooh, ooh. I know!" Brooke quickly thrust her arm into the air like a student attempting to gain the attention of their teacher because they figured out the answer. "You agree with that one too? You like that chick?" Arm lowered, she grinned and resumed partaking of their dessert.

"Cute."

"I know you are but what am I?"

Haley shook her head, chuckling. "Are you twelve now?" Her chuckling grew louder when the other woman stuck her tongue out at her, wiggling it for good measure. "Back to number three, I did agree although _I_ am in seriously deep like with this ϋber alluring and fantastic chick named Brooke Davis."

Hazel eyes merrily twinkled. "Is that so? Tell me about her?"

"Well we just recently started truly communicating so I haven't learned too much yet. However, I do know that she's intelligent, witty, compassionate and incredibly undeniably sexy. Intelligent because how many twenty four year olds do you know who are in charge of a successful multi million dollar business? She's witty because she constantly makes me smile and laugh and because of that I have a feeling if I were to spend an entire week with her my cheeks would be achy.

"Brooke is compassionate because she stood up for me when she barely knew me and later on offered me comfort. First, she held me in such a tender embrace as I wept and then dried my tears, somehow within seconds causing me to smile again. She's incredibly sexy because…well you'd just have to see her for yourself. She's stacked. Curves for miles, the cutest set of dimples, beautiful eyes…soft skin…the sweetest lips…" Shyly ducking her head, Haley was responsible for her fifty-fourth blush. She heard the spoon clink against the ice cream dish, Brooke eating another teaspoonful without an immediate comment. When she did reply, she further proved her wittiness by earning another laugh from the junior editor.

"That all sounds marvelous but how is this incredibly undeniably sexy Brooke Davis in bed? Does she know how to correctly push all of your buttons or should she take a trip to the nearest Barnes & Noble to purchase a Sex for Dummies instructional book?"

"We haven't slept together, but I doubt that she would need an instructional book. In fact, I bet Brooke could push all the right buttons with her hands tied behind her back." Grinning although another blush threatened to erupt Haley added, "That reminds me, I think she'd be at least a little freaky 'cause she owns handcuffs and practically admitted that she enjoys the company of dildos," pausing, Haley pinched the stem of a maraschino cherry between her thumb and forefinger, bringing it to her lips. "And wow. I dig that about her!" Her face and the cherry vied for being the brightest red as the young woman dreamily swirled her tongue around the fruit before she used her teeth to pluck it from its stem.

It took Brooke about five hours to figure out how to pick up her mouth from the floor. Once achieved, she could then speak. "I think I'm beginning to understand. On the surface you're a sweet kitten. Within lies a salacious tiger just pleading to be released."

"You know too much. Now you must be eliminated."

"Oh, no." Clutching her chest, Brooke feigned apprehension. "Could I at least have a last meal?"

"Of course. I'm not completely heartless. What might you be interested in eating?" The resulting roguish grin told her all she needed to know without Brooke having to utter a single word. A groan rumbled up from her throat. "I just walked right into that one."

"Oh, yeah. You betcha did baby!"

* * *

**Thanks again for all of your inspiring reviews! If you check out my profile page you'll find my responses to the latest ones. Thought I'd go on and use that page for those ;-) I'm steadily working on chapter six and it shall be out within the next few days. Thanks again and hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hanging my head in shame while offering you all chocolates) I'm so sorry about this latest chapter taking so long guys. I just...drifted away from this story, but I'm back and dang it I will finish it! :-) Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

Settled at an intimate booth within the busy nightclub, Haley tapped a foot along with the music the local yet proficient band on stage played. She recalled interviewing and writing an article about them a few months back. The group consisting of three men and two women were mostly a cover band, but a few of their songs including the one they were performing now were original. Haley along with just about everyone else present began to enthusiastically clap when they finished their set, giving several thanks before they exited the stage.

Music had started to play via the speakers surrounding the nightclub when her companion returned to their booth carrying a small yet packed tray. A grin was spread from ear to ear as she slid the tray onto the table and then slid her body onto the cushioned seat right next to Haley. Reaching underneath the table, she placed her hand on the closet knee that didn't belong to her and asked if she was missed.

That was a no-brainer.

"Duh." Haley smiled as the other woman laughed. Equally curious and amused brown eyes glanced toward the loaded tray-- sliced limes, a small paper cup filled with salt, two spotless shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. Hmm, what did that spell? "Determined to get me inebriated are you?"

"Well the sex on the grass was a bust since you didn't get to drink much of yours and I threw mine…um…away, so I thought I'd try something else. Ever did tequila shots?"

"No, but I've always thought it looked fun on t.v."

"You ready to have some fun with me Tiger?"

"Bring it Hummer Girl."

The fashion designer proceeded to give her a tutorial on how to perform a proper tequila shot. However, she first started with a little brief history lesson stating that Mexico, the birthplace of tequila in the early 1500's wasn't where shots were usually done. In other countries the alcoholic beverage was consumed with limes or lemons and salt, whereas in Mexico it was routinely downed straight. While carefully pouring about an ounce and a half of caramel colored liquid into the shot glasses, Brooke inquired if Haley knew why people routinely did shots with tequila.

"Um, because it's an entertaining way to drink it Professor Davis?"

Grinning, Brooke placed the bottle back on the tray. "That's true, but there's more to it. There are premium tequilas and…not so premium." She tapped their bottle. "The latter is what we have here although I noticed at the bar that Goodie had 100% blue agave, which is a cactus appearing plant tequila comes from. If the label states that the alcohol is 100% blue agave, it means that you have a real first-class aged tequila. This is the type of tequila you want to drink straight so that you can appreciate its taste.

"Salt and limes are introduced when the tequila is a lower quality. Licking salt lessens the burn of tequila while the lime or lemon is thought to balance and enhance its flavor. Premium tequilas don't usually contain a significant amount of alcohol burn so if they were consumed as shots it would be a waste of quality liquor. So in conclusion, drink 100% agave straight and reserve your tequila shots for cheaper brands. Any questions?"

"Two actually." With it appearing that she was trying to give the peace sign, Haley held up her index and middle finger. "First, what about the worm? Are there really worms in tequila?"

"That's sort of an old wives tale. If there is a previously living species within tequila, it's not actually a worm but the larval form of a moth that resides on the agave plant. If you discover a 'worm' inside a tequila bottle it's either because the factory that produced it had an infestation or it's a gimmick by the manufacturer. Genuine tequila is worm and larva free. Question two please."

"Damn girl." Haley shook her head in wonderment. "That thorough answer leads me to my second question. How do you know so much about tequila? What, did you discover a kick ass adult beverage course during college?"

"Alcohol 101. What do you wanna bet that class wouldn't be full?"

"Not even a penny."

Brooke chuckled. "About two years ago I dated a bartender for a couple of months and she loved to talk about her job. I swear you could test her on the history of every alcoholic beverage out there and she'd know _something_ about it."

"So she taught your twenty two year old self how to do a tequila shot?"

"Um, no my sixteen year old self was familiar with doing that."

"Underage drinking games." Feigning disappointment, Haley clucked her tongue. "Bad girl."

"That's Hummer Girl to you."

"Pardon me."

"Consider yourself pardoned. Now," Brooke clapped her hands, "on with the fun! The simplest way to do a shot is to first lick the area between your thumb and forefinger so it'll be damp enough for the salt to adhere." After the pair did so, Brooke reached for a pinch of salt and sprinkled it on her moistened skin. Her dutiful student followed suit. "Next grab a lime wedge with the same hand containing the salt and hold it between your thumb and index finger. Grasp your tequila in the other hand." Each selected a slice of lime with their left hand and a filled shot glass with their right. "Lick it, sip it and suck it baby!"

Finished with her own in a matter of seconds, Brooke grinned while she watched as the junior editor managed to drain the small glass without having to pause. She clapped once the young woman bit into her lime immediately following the tequila gulp. "Very good! How was it?"

Haley smacked her lips together. "Different. I think I like it!" She touched her stomach. "There's a neat little warmth in my tummy." When asked if she wanted to do another, she nodded before Brooke could get the entire question out. Laughing, the tequila pro refilled their glasses. "What's up with body shots?"

Brooke almost dropped the bottle. "Um, yeah body shots. You wanna try a body shot?"

"Unless you'd rather not go--"

"Let's do it."

"I'm not drunk _yet_."

A smirking designer reached for her shot glass. "Are you implying that I need to get you drunk in order for a little somethin' somethin' to happen?"

"I believe I was putty in your hands the moment you whispered in my ear and caressed my tie." Brown eyes widened as Haley tried to figure out whether she replied aloud. Brooke's satisfied expression granted her with the answer. _Damn, maybe I am drunk -- or dangerously close to it. _Perhaps they shouldn't do any body shots. She looked toward Brooke just as she was crossing one shapely bare leg over the other. Unconsciously licking her lips she decided that one body shot wouldn't hurt.

"That's a coincidence. I was putty in your hands the moment I first heard your sweet voice over the phone." _Well hello there Ms. Blush. A pleasure to see you again!_

"How do we do it?"

One dark eyebrow lifted. "Three lovers including Kate Beckinsale's twin and it has yet to catch on with you?"

"Body shots nut. How do we do those?"

Snickering, Brooke replied, "I knew what you meant." Shot placed back on the table, she continued, "With body shots the sky is the limit. You can experiment in a variety of places. You just need to be careful of where you place the salt because imagine if your body shot partner has a cut or some kind of skin irritation and you lick and cover that area with salt. That could hurt like hell."

Haley winced. "Oh, yeah. I understand where you're coming from." She appraised the other woman's form. "You have any cuts I should know about?"

"Blemish free. Do me." Brooke flashed her a broad smile. "With a body shot I mean."

"They're so deep I could fill those lovely dimples with tequila."

"That where you want to start?"

"Nope." Haley had another region in mind. Ignoring the commonsense furiously knocking on her brain, she placed a hand on the back of Brooke's neck and gently tugged her forward. The fashion designer held her breath in anticipation of what her body shot novice friend would do, a soft moan escaping when a warm tongue laved her pulse point and the area surrounding it. Delicate fingers brushed salt over the dampened area and then Haley only hesitated for a second before she pulled Brooke's camisole outward just enough to nestle a shot glass within her cleavage. Lime wedge in hand, she quietly asked her to open her mouth.

"Are you ready?" With the slice of sour fruit in her mouth, Brooke nodded and with much vigor. The dimness of the nightclub assisting her with the courage to perform the body shot, Haley pressed her mouth against a lightly scented neck, leisurely licking away every grain of salt. Feeling Brooke's pulse beginning to rapidly thump against her tongue and spurred on by her throaty moans, she sucked tender flesh between her teeth, gently nibbling. Fingers threaded through the soft locks covering the back of her head and a hand pressed her tighter against the neck she didn't wish to leave anytime soon. The forgotten lime wedge was released and fell to the floor.

"Oh God," Brooke huskily murmured with her eyes shut in ecstasy. "You feel so good Haley." The soft warm mouth attached to her neck was missed immediately when Haley ducked down to wrap her lips around the shot glass. Its circumference snug within her mouth, she pulled it free throwing her head back so the liquid could slide down her throat. When she reached up to retrieve it, Brooke beat her to it, setting the glass on the table. Breathing a bit heavily, Brooke mentioned that the lime had fallen from her mouth.

Brighter than usual brown orbs gazed toward slightly parted lips glistening with limejuice. "Not a problem," was whispered as Haley moved toward her companion in slow motion, "I have a remedy." Among the best remedies in the world ensued when Haley's lips began a rendezvous with her own. Her heart raced, her chest heaved and she momentarily forgot how to respire as the tip of Haley's tongue first traced her lips to collect the limejuice. Although it was sour all Haley could taste was Brooke's sweet mouth now interlocked with her own. After a brief hesitance, she entered that enchanting mouth seeking out its tongue to dance with. It was impossible to decipher whose moans were the most audible as they embraced one another, the kiss further heating up with each passing second.

When Haley playfully tugged at her bottom lip, Brooke wondered if anyone would notice if she began peeling off the young woman's clothes right there in the booth. Because she didn't trust her fingers not to attack some buttons and a zipper, she pulled back after delivering several tiny chaste smooches. Having remembered how to breathe, she did so in abundance, hazel eyes assessing Haley with candid desire. Arms still loosely wrapped around the junior editor's neck, Brooke removed one to stroke her cheek.

"Ms. James you are driving me crazy."

The cutest little grin found its way to Haley's lips. "I'd apologize but then I would be lying."

"So it's correct to say that you like crazy girls?"

With eyes briefly shut she touched her forehead to Brooke's. "I'm quite fond of the crazy girl with the sweetest mouth in existence."

"How many mouths have you sampled in order to make such a bold affirmation?"

"Not many yet I'm confident that it's right. I'd be willing to wager every dime I own." Haley sampled the sweetest mouth around again. "Your turn."

"Huh?" Brooke was much too pleasurably distracted to comprehend what her turn referred to.

Haley indicated the tequila bottle by nodding in its direction. "Your turn for the next body shot. That is unless we're done playing."

A dimpled grin bloomed. "Tiger we're just getting started." Brooke gradually filled up her shot glass while wondering what parts of the other woman's body this shot would entail. By the time the liquid had neared the rim, she had her three areas selected. Glancing toward Haley's pristine white shirt, she asked if she minded undoing the bottom three, maybe four buttons. Once Haley had complied with her wishes, she pushed the table away from their booth just enough so that she could slip down to the floor, where she knelt between the other woman's jeans clad legs.

With an expression flitting between fascination, curiosity and insane excitement, Haley regarded her. "Howdy Hummer Girl slash Professor Davis. Whatcha _up_ to _down_ there?"

"You'll soon find out my favorite pupil. Could you hand me the salt, my shot and put a lime wedge in your mouth?" Carefully placing the cup of salt and filled shot glass on the cushion near Haley's left thigh, she watched the woman position the rind side of a slim lime slice between her teeth. Haley shivered when fingers brushed against the naked skin of her stomach, although she was far from being chilly. "Scooch down a little for me baby," a husky voice instructed, those fingers beginning to lazily circle her navel.

Having never heard the term 'scooch' before and much too turned on to inquire about its origin, the junior editor just guessed that it meant for her to shift her butt forward enough that she slouched in her seat. Obviously her guess was correct because Brooke didn't utter another word. Her shivering resumed along with a bit of soft moaning thrown in when the tip of a tongue drew a vertical path about an inch above her navel and then around it. Salt quickly sprinkled on the dampened skin was leisurely removed; Brooke's tongue swirling around her navel and then caressed the skin above only to return to the navel's perimeter. Meanwhile, her digits stroked along the sides of Haley's waist, twice 'accidentally' journeying upward enough to make contact with her bra.

Head thrown back, eyes screwed shut and lime wedge forsaken, the Alcohol 101 student released a guttural moan as an expert tongue dipped within her navel. "Damn. Brooke…"

"Cupcake!"

Haley felt as though a bucketful of crushed ice had been dropped on her libido when she opened her eyes to see her father and stepmother standing before their booth. Swallowing with much difficulty, she attempted a wobbly smile. _Relax. It's not like she was giving you a blowjob. It was only some innocent navel lick--wait a minute--_ The junior editor chanced a look north, barely stifling a groan. _'Was' is the wrong tense 'cause she's still licking!_ Surely Brooke didn't have an insurance policy with her name on it, so why was she desperately trying to kill her?

When Haley moved to sit upright a pair of arms promptly encircled her waist to keep her in her 'scooch' location. She growled and the fashion designer possessed enough nerve to quietly snicker. In that moment Haley vowed that she wouldn't allow Brooke to kill her because she intended to do away with her first.

Immediately following a couple more body shots.

And sampling her mouth a bit more. That was necessary.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Charlene James asked, concern clearly written across her face.

"I'm just fine Char," she replied, flashing the redhead a smile that was barely more stable than the last one. On a positive note Brooke's tongue had retreated although she refused to let her go. "What's going on with you two? Enjoying yourselves?" _Please let that have sounded casual enough._

The glowing couple spent the next few minutes discussing various activities they partook in. Haley was lucky that there wouldn't be a pop quiz afterward because she barely absorbed a word of it. She pretended to though by occasionally nodding, smiling and even chuckling whenever Goodie and Charlene did.

"Where's Brooke?" Goodie asked after they filled her in enough. "I told Char all about your _acquaintance_."

Getting better at it, Haley smiled with near ease. _My hit list is too long now. Rachel, Peyton, Brooke and now my own Dad._ She glanced toward the redhead whose grin was a tad too vivid for Haley's taste. _Et tu Char?_

"I was looking forward to meeting her," Charlene added, glancing around the nightclub as though the fashion designer would suddenly materialize.

"You um, you can la--" Haley bit down hard on her bottom lip as someone's warm breath was intentionally blown into her navel. If Brooke kept it up she would graduate to the top of the hit list. "Ah, you can later. She went…out to the deck to take an important call. C | B business you know."

"Amazing that she's so young and manages to run that company so efficiently," Charlene commented while shaking her head in wonder.

Haley nervously drummed her fingers on the table. "Yep. A-ma-zing." Unfortunately, her busy fingers drew attention to the tray.

Goodie and Charlene shared a look, grins tugging at their mouths. "Been doing tequila shots cupcake?" She nodded. "Only one shot glass?"

"And where's the salt?" The redhead asked. "It's been a very long time since I've done them, but if memory serves me correctly you can't have a proper tequila shot without salt." She winked, green eyes practically dancing with mischief.

Feeling like she was on the witness stand, Haley wanted to shout for a lawyer. "Um, neither of us has cooties so we were sharing the one shot glass." She faked a laugh, relieved when they joined in. "And we ran out of salt so Brooke was going to get more after finishing with her phone call." They nodded, seemingly buying that explanation.

Goodie glanced at his watch. "Well we have a shuffleboard date, so hopefully we'll catch you and your acquaintance a little later, 'kay cupcake?"

Haley tried not to appear delighted that they were leaving. "Hopefully Dad. Good luck with the game you two. Love you."

"We love you too." Charlene indicated her tequila tray. "If you happen to drink too many of those I'll have a limo waiting for you once we dock tonight and a hangover recipe for the morning." Smiling, she reached across the table to gently pinch her stepdaughter's cheek. Haley didn't respond as she watched in horror when Charlene leaned over to peer underneath the table, her smile growing. "And Brooke it's nice to meet you. Strange in this manner, but nice all the same." She stretched out an arm and the brunette released Haley's waist long enough to shake it.

"Likewise Charlene. And I also wish you good luck with your game. Whoever you're playing against, may you royally kick their rear ends."

The redhead laughed as if this were the most natural situation in the world. "Honey, Goodie and I will try our best."

Hands planted on his knees for support, Goodie looked under the table just as his wife straightened. "Hey Brooke!"

Only he was witness to the smile on her face. "Hey back at you Goodie!"

"Did you drive yourself?"

She nodded. "Rented a car while I'm in town."

"In that case you may leave your car at the marina overnight and ride in the limo we'll provide for cupcake. In the morning the limo can bring you two back to the marina to pick your cars."

"Sounds great. Thanks Goodie." Although from her viewpoint she could only see his wife's feet along with a few inches of shapely legs, Brooke continued, "And thank you as well Charlene!"

"Welcome honey."

**********

"There, there. Please allow me the opportunity to see that beautiful face again. I miss you," she attempted to coax while one-handedly massaging the nape of Haley's neck. "It's really not the end of the world baby."

Keeping her face buried within the arms folded on the table, Haley shook her head back and forth, a groan rumbling from her throat. "My Dad and step mom knew you were on the floor kneeling between my legs," she started in a muffled voice. "True it's not the end of the world, but it's so not good."

A tiny grin forced the corners of Brooke's mouth upward. "Not like you were caught with your pants around your ankles." When Haley quickly sat up with a glare affixed to her countenance, Brooke had enough sense to replace the grin with a neutral expression. "Stop that. You're too gorgeous for glares." She shrugged. "I'm just saying it could have been worse. They actually didn't see anything. Plus they were so cool about it. In fact, I'd gamble a seven figure amount that Goodie and Charlene burst out laughing the moment they slipped back into the crowd." Her hand searched for Haley's thigh and squeezed after a safe landing. "Now please kiss me."

"I dunno." Arms folded over her chest, the junior editor pouted, her lower lip thrust out.

"Baby," Brooke crooned, unaware of the pleasant tingle that caused in her friend's belly. "I said please. Pretty please gimme a little wittle kiss?"

Haley mulled it over and within ten seconds decided that she was finished pouting. Putting her lip back in place, she turned toward the other woman. "Complete two tasks and you shall receive your kiss."

Brooke softly chuckled, immediately eager to learn of these tasks. "Okay. What's the first one?" A full shot glass was pushed toward her.

"We're uneven because you never took your shot."

"Easy." Glass in hand she proved how easy the task was by emptying the barware like a tequila shot professional. Licking her lips she winked. "Final task?"

Haley held her hand out, palm facing upward. "Dance with me?"

Brooke blissfully pressed their palms together. "I'd love to."

With their hands remaining connected, the pair slid out of the booth and headed toward the active dance floor just as the last song was winding down to be replaced with another slow jam. Robin Thicke's song _Jus Right_ from his latest album began to play over the speakers as Haley and Brooke decided on the perfect spot for their dance. Brooke wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's waist while Haley looped hers around her neck, their torsos coming into delicious contact.

_It's just right, it's just right_

_A million words we never say_

_The way I truly feel about_

_The one I just can't live without_

"I adore this song. He's kinda sexy for a dude."

Haley laughed. "I agree on both counts." She used short fingernails to lightly scratch the back of Brooke's neck as she enjoyed the warm hand caressing her back.

'_Cause it's like that, it's like that_

_The way you move, the way you dance_

_The way I know the moment when_

_You need my love, you need my hand_

_And all I wanna do is see you_

_All I wanna do is please you_

_I'm hypnotized by everything you do_

_Hope I'm just right for you_

Gazing into lovely hazel eyes Haley was quite aware that she was melting more and more by the second. She was surprised that she wasn't a puddle at Brooke's feet yet. Doubt discovered the path to her heart and began tapping. God what was she doing? She couldn't fall for this woman. It just wasn't wise. They barely knew one another and once the evening was over that would be difficult to accomplish considering that they didn't even reside in the same state. A two thousand plus mile distance does not a good nourishing relationship make. Softly sighing, Haley rested her cheek against a nearby shoulder.

_And baby I know you're the only one for me_

_And it's right there on your lips_

_And it's right there in your kiss_

_And baby I know, you're the only air I breathe_

_And it's right there on your lips_

_And it's right there in your kiss_

"Ah, kiss yes. Although this task hasn't officially completed may I get that kiss now?"

She asked so sweetly how could the junior editor possibly say no? Cupping her face, Haley graced her with a delicate smile. Eyes closing as she leaned in, she captured her lips in an equally delicate kiss. She moaned when their tongues commenced to dance along with their bodies, Brooke swiftly following suit. That mouth, those lips. Oh those lips were much too precious and sweet to live over two thousands miles away.

_I take you here, I take you there_

_I take your body anywhere_

_Baby I work so hard for you_

_To make your fantasy come true_

'_Cause it's like that, it's like that_

_I got your front, I got your back_

_We'll take it slow, we'll make it last_

'_Cause it's like that, it's like that_

_A little bit sweet, a little bit of spice_

_A little bit naughty, a little bit nice_

_Tell me baby that you need me too_

_That I'm just right for you_

God what was she going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

"One million dollars for your thoughts," she uttered, gently swinging their joined hands back and forth while they meandered through the arcade.

Haley offered a light chuckle. "It's a penny."

"I know, but I happen to believe that your thoughts are worth at least a seven figure amount." Those adorably deep dimples appeared as the fashion designer grinned. She raised the blue bucket with 'Goodies' stamped all over it and showed its contents to her friend. "If you don't want money, at least allow me to pay you with all of these-well some. There's something at the ticket redemption center I have my eye on to 'purchase'."

The shorter woman glanced into her own bucket, which contained much less than Brooke's and then smirked. "Showoff."

"Showoff? Me?"

"Yes, you."

"What makes me a showoff? Just because I beat your cute your little butt at just about every game we've been playing?" Perhaps it was a cocky declaration, yet unfortunately where Haley was concerned an accurate one. It all started with a rousing tenpin bowling competition.

The young women were still at the nightclub when a trio of Haley's co-workers approached them on the dance floor and invited them to play on teams. With the teams simply named Red and Blue since the group of women couldn't decide on more creative monikers, Haley ended up on Red and Brooke the Blue team. Although Brooke claimed that she had only bowled a handful of times in her life she played like someone who bowled at least a handful of times per month. With zero gutter balls and only a couple of open frames she definitely assisted the Blue team in wiping the floor with the Reds.

Eyebrows often raised, a bewildered Haley watched her friend's shiny deep purple ball continuously glide down the lane and slam into the pins with ease. By the fourth frame she suspected that Hummer Girl had hustled her. Swaggering back to her seat after securing her second strike in a row, Brooke made a show out of blowing on her nails and then buffing them on her top. She clapped hands with her teammates, which the Blues did so often during the competition their palms should have been flushed.

After the Reds begrudgingly congratulated the Blues on their stellar playing, the teams disbanded with Haley and Brooke choosing to check out the video arcade next door. Each exchanging a twenty-dollar bill for two rolls of quarters, whoever won the most games would be declared the shiznit (Brooke's term, which she promptly explained upon noticing Haley's perplexed countenance).

They agreed to visit the bank of skee-ball machines first where Haley managed to win one of the four games they played. She suspected that Brooke allowed her to win that one game, but she steadfastly denied it and Haley didn't have enough proof to convict. For the most part, no matter how much she tried she couldn't roll the baseball-sized hardwood spheres past the hole worth twenty points. Brooke's balls on the other hand appeared exceptionally attracted to the fifty and one hundred point pockets for which she received not only bragging rights but also ample tickets.

When the junior editor looked like someone about ready to start rapidly chucking balls at the machine Brooke thought it best for the both of them to move on. It simply wouldn't do for Goodies security guards to detain Haley for the remainder of the cruise just because she snapped on a skee-ball game. Her glare leveled at the brightly lit machine was interrupted when her friend suggested that she select the next game.

A bucket containing seven tickets within her grasp, she glanced around. Moments later she pointed toward Whac-A-Mole. Smacking a mallet against the craniums of that quintet of plastic moles might help her to relieve any leftover tension created by skee-ball. It did indeed help and the fact that she was the victor had Haley wondering what tension? A smile on her face, she counted the tickets in her bucket while waiting for her defeated Whac-A-Mole opponent to choose another game.

Not one team in the WNBA would contemplate drafting them for even half a second based on their play at the basketball arcade game. Both had trouble throwing their basketballs into the net, but out of the two Brooke managed to make the most baskets. The pair had better luck on the half a dozen games they played afterward, however only Brooke's bragging rights exponentially increased with the tickets in her bucket nearly reaching the brim as evidence of her arcade proficiency.

"You only beat me 'cause you cheated." An enticing tongue was wiggled in her direction. Brooke had to control herself from relinquishing her bucket, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman and nudging her into the nearby photo booth to take possession of that tongue. She cleared her throat in preparation for speech when Haley pointed toward the empty modern photo booth and asked if her if she cared to take a few pictures together to commemorate their evening spent on the yacht.

They paused next to a Jurassic Park themed pinball machine, which Brooke placed her bucket on top of. "Oh, you don't mind taking photos with a cheater? Not worried I'll try to pilfer your tickets while we're seated inside such a confined space?" _With our bodies pressed so tightly together on that little bench, your soft addicting mouth tempting mine, your incredible curves tempting my hands? _Once hazel eyes blinked several times, Brooke noticed Haley giving her a quizzical expression. Oh, damn it all to h-e-double hockey sticks. The junior editor must have replied and in her lustful haze she failed to catch a solitary word.

"I'm sorry baby. Would you repeat that?"

Leaning against the pinball machine, Haley lifted a curious brow. "Should I offer cash for _your_ thoughts?" Whoa! The blush monster selected that moment to visit Brooke's cheeks for a change. With a delighted smile displayed, she placed her lips near a reddened ear. "Tell me," she whispered, allowing her body to brush against the taller woman, "on a scale of 1-10 how dirty are they?"

Brooke gulped loud enough for her smiling friend to hear. "My thoughts?"

"Mmhmm."

"Hmm…instead of just giving you a number, how about you join me in the photo booth where I'll show you how dirty they are Tiger?" And with that question posed the blush monster founds its way back home to Haley's face.

Reminding Brooke to grab her bucket, the crimson editor grasped her hand and began to lead her toward the photo booth where she slipped inside first. Seated on the padded bench, she placed her ticket bucket on the floor, Brooke following suit. Having left her clutch purse in their suite, she sifted through the many tickets to find her wallet, which rested at the bottom. Just as she was about to pull it out, Haley quickly produced her own wallet and waved it in her face.

"My idea, my treat."

"We could go Dutch."

"We could, but we won't. Now leave the wallet in your bucket, sit up and look pretty for the camera." Opening her own wallet, Haley pulled out a bill.

"Ooh, baby I love it when you take charge," Brooke crooned, unaware how she just switched the other woman's sex drive into high gear.

Those earlier tequila shots along with the bottle of beer she polished off during the bowling competition must have chosen that moment to loosen her inhibitions for the upcoming brazen inquiry. "Are you signifying that you're a bottom Brookie?" She tried not to blush; she really tried with all her might but was of course unsuccessful.

Once her surprise at the question dissipated somewhat, Brooke mulled over her reply. When she was prepared to speak, fascinated chocolate orbs watched one exposed leg cross over the other. Leaning back against the narrow wall of the photo booth, the fashion designer clasped her hands together in her lap. Managing to pull her eyes away from such a tantalizing pair of gams, Haley studied the expression on her friend's face, an amused smile beginning to tug at her lips. She was now aware of that particular look. Brooke was back in professor mode.

"Well Tiger," she started, glancing toward her attentive student, "a bottom isn't necessarily synonymous with being submissive."

"It isn't? I always thought a bottom was the person in submission and the top the one in charge?" _Are we really holding this conversation in an arcade, inside a photo booth? _There was a brief pause in her thoughts. _Are we really holding this conversation? _Certain parts of the lyrics to Van Halen's song _Hot for Teacher_ beginning to play on Haley's cerebral jukebox, a tiny grin found her lips. _I'm hot for teacher! I've got it bad, so bad…_

Professor Davis nodded. "Can be, but it's not always that cut and dry. Submissives are never in control whereas a bottom sometimes is. Meaning a bottom may actually be a top and a top a bottom." She had to chuckle at the bemused stare her brief explanation was liable for.

"Wha-huh?"

"Let me try again. I'll give you an example. Let's say that… Sandy is the submissive partner and Danielle is the dominant one. During their sexual play one evening Danielle chooses to be the one on the bottom while remaining in control. How so? Despite the fact that Sandy is topping her, she is only doing so because Danielle allows and instructs her to. Sandy is still required to do what she's told and in this instance her partner would be called the dominant figure topping from the bottom. Is that any clearer?"

Haley nodded while attempting to dredge up the courage to seek the answer to the next question moving through her brain as if it were on a scrolling marquee. "Hummer Girl?"

"Yeah Tiger?"

"You mentioned that you briefly dated a bartender. Did you also ever um…date a dominatrix? Or er…moonlight as one?" She was somewhat relieved by the other woman's immediate laughter. She was fully relieved when Brooke paused laughing long enough to respond, offering her the answer she preferred.

"No and hell no!" The designer laughed again. "I have nothing against those who seriously practice BDSM-more power to 'em-but it isn't for me. I don't even recall where, I just read that before about tops and bottoms. Spend some more time with me and you'll discover that I have a few nuggets of peculiar knowledge."

Haley softly chuckled. "Okay, good. I was beginning to picture you in a black tight leather ensemble and wielding a whip." She cocked her head to the side while in obvious thought. "Hold up-the leather outfit can stay." A grin and a blush took possession of her face as Brooke's boisterous laughter filled the photo booth.

"I'll have to work on the ensemble. Just have a couple pair of black leather pants in my closet."

Haley gulped while picturing leather pants sheathing Brooke's shapely lower half. The blush from her last comment still in play, she glanced toward the other woman. "Brooke Davis dressed in all black leather," she murmured. "Certain I just swallowed my tongue."

Tugging the five-dollar bill from a loose grasp, Brooke fed it into the currency slot. She watched the screen before them activate, waiting for them to make their selections before they posed for the photographs. Leaning toward Haley, she deliberately rubbed her lips against the ridge of the junior editor's ear. She waited until she felt the smaller woman's shiver and then whispered, "After we take these pictures I promise I'll help you locate it. In fact, it would be my ultimate pleasure baby."

Because her tongue had gone astray, Haley merely moaned. Her mischievous counterpart displayed the broadest grin.

**OUaTH**

Back in their suite, Haley stretched out on the couch while trying to decide which of the strip of four wallet-sized pictures she would insert into her own. Loving them all, she might just have to circulate the quartet on a weekly basis. Smiling in response to her plan, she leaned over to drop the photo strip on the coffeetable. Linking her fingers together behind her head, she closed her eyes and waited for Brooke to come out of the bathroom. A groan rumbled from her throat when an all too welcome weight settled on her person, legs straddling her body.

Eyes still shut Haley spoke. "You don't really care about me finding my tongue do you?" She heard a snicker and chose to open her eyes after a couple faint tugs of her tie. She smirked toward the beauty contentedly using her as a seat. "Something I can do for you Hummer Girl?"

"Am I too heavy?"

_I'd volunteer as your chair anytime. _"Nope."

"Good." Brooke continued to play with her 'chair's' satin accessory. "I have a present for you."

"Has to be you 'cause I happen to believe that spending time with you is the best present a person could receive." Haley smiled when her cheek was gently pinched.

"You sweet talker. Thank you for the terrific compliment but your present isn't me." She shrugged. "It's nothing extraordinary. Just a small token of my liking of you." Reaching into the right side pocket of her shorts, Brooke pulled out a simple piece of jewelry that she redeemed all but three of her tickets for. Within her palm lay a braided black leather bracelet that had a petite sterling silver butterfly charm attached. "For you," Brooke shyly announced.

Softly gasping, Haley sat up to take a closer look. She grazed a finger along the carefully woven leather. "It's beautiful Brooke. I love it and to me it's definitely extraordinary." Beginning to smile, the fashion designer asked if she could put it on. With an eager nod, Haley raised her right arm and watched as the other woman placed the bracelet around her slim wrist. Her cheeks reddened as lips tenderly touched the inside of her wrist before Brooke released it.

"I chose the butterfly charm because it reminds me of you," Brooke started, her gaze remaining on the jewelry. "It's beautiful, unique, graceful and delicate yet strong. There are cultural myths that view the butterfly as a symbol of transformation. Much like humans it starts as an egg but then it changes into a caterpillar, followed by a cocoon and finally emerges as a magnificent butterfly. You Haley James are like a butterfly to me. You've been through several significant transitions in your life and you have emerged as a courageous, amazing and stunning young woman. I admire you more than I could ever put into words."

Brown eyes quickly blearing with tears, Haley sat upright and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. Burying her face against Brooke's neck, she felt arms encircle her and gently squeeze. "Brooke?" She faintly whispered yet it reached a nearby ear.

"Yes baby?"

"You're going to make me fall for you," Haley said, surprising her own person with the admission. When she called the other woman's name she hadn't been certain what she would say, but then the words just flowed from her mouth. She held her breath while waiting for a response. By the time she counted to five Brooke started to reply.

"I can beat that Tiger. I started falling for you the day I met you."

Although her face remained pressed against Brooke's neck, a tiny smile graced her mouth. "You live in California and I in North Carolina."

"This…whatever this is that is rapidly mounting between us can and _will_ work," Brooke stated with such conviction Haley was on the threshold of believing her.

"How?"

"I haven't quite figured it out yet." Haley's body shook against hers as she erupted in chuckles. Brooke spent the next few seconds joining in and then pulled back to kiss Haley's forehead. Lifting a hand to stroke her hair, she gazed into her eyes. "Please don't give up on what we could build. Just…just give you and I a chance. I don't want this to end after tonight."

"Don't you have to go back home?"

Brooke shook her head. "Not until Wednesday."

"Oh! I thought you were just here on a quick trip for the cruise."

_That was my original intention. _The fashion designer grinned. "Hmm, seems you thought wrong."

_**While Brooke was in the bathroom minutes ago…**_

_Perched on the edge of the tub, Brooke speed dialed #3 on her phone. After a couple of rings contact #3 answered._

"_Hey boss!"_

_"Hey back at you Millie." She smiled into the phone. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I realize you're not on the clock." Millie attempted to speak but Brooke kept going. "You know what? It's nothing that won't keep overnight. I'll just call you tomorrow when you still won't be on the clock but if you don't mind I just need your help for a few min-"_

"_Boss!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm just watching Nick at Nite and munching on popcorn. I'd be delighted to help you with whatever right now. What's up?"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Positive. I've seen the episode of the sitcom that's on now so many times I could probably rewrite the script. I repeat-what's up?"_

"_Okay, um…" Brooke pressed the mute button long enough to clear her throat. "Is it possible for you to delay my flight?" She heard movement, envisioning Millie placing her frequently within the vicinity notebook computer onto her lap. The efficient young woman was never without some type of electronic device that could be used for communication. _

_The rapid clicking of keys reaching the speaker, Millie inquired how long she wanted her flight home delayed. When her boss didn't immediately respond, she began to chuckle. "Oh, I take it you're not just asking to change it from a morning to afternoon flight, hmm?" Millicent Huxtable rarely joked and never teased. Brooke had attempted to cajole her on many occasions throughout the few years she had been her assistant to loosen up and of all times she chose to do so then. Fan-flippin'-tastic._

"_Gee boss whatever could have triggered your desire to stay in Tree Hill longer than the party cruise when you don't have any business there?" She dramatically paused and Brooke swore that she could hear her chewing more fluffed kernels. And they must have been buttery because she licked her fingers. Hopefully she was wearing her headset otherwise her recently upgraded phone would be covered in popcorn-scented smudges. "Or should I ask whomever? Perhaps…one Haley James?"_

_Hazel eyes widened. "Millicent!"_

"_Brooke!" She chuckled again. Perhaps she added more than the customary salt and butter to her snack. "Don't sound so thunderstruck. We both know why you decided to accept that invitation to a party over two thousand miles away. I take it things are going well considering that you want to extend your visit?" _

"_Yes." Brooke began to smile despite having just been so easily caught. "She…has me thoroughly enraptured."_

"_Aaw! Boss that's wonderful! So," Brooke could feel her switching back into assistant mode, Millie's clicking of the computer keys resuming, "how much longer do you want to stay?"_

"_How much longer can you give me?"_

"_Let's see…" Millie mumbled to herself as she perused the computer screen. "Your schedule doesn't require you to be back in L.A. until Thursday. That 11:00 a.m. meeting unfortunately can't be postponed."_

"_I'll take it."_

_Click-click-tap. "Done. Business Class. Your flight departs on Wednesday at 3:30 p.m."_

"_Millie you're incredible and quick!"_

"_That's why you made me your right hand woman boss!"_

"Are you going to be busy while you're here?" Haley asked while lying back down on the couch with her head propped against the arm of it.

"Yep." Leaning down, the fashion designer touched their noses together. "With adorable you unless you're going to be otherwise engaged." Up close and personal to witness that blush, she grinned.

"My schedule happens to be wide open this week so I'm all yours."

"Ooh, baby. You're all mine? Whatever will I do with you?"

"Well um, for one thing you promised that you would er…help me track down my tongue," Haley suddenly whispered as though they were seated in a library.

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?" The junior editor wordlessly nodded; glad when Brooke moved back enough so that her eyes wouldn't cross while looking at her. "And I do endeavor not to break my promises. Especially those of such importance as this one." A feather light kiss found its way to Haley's forehead. "Hm, I don't see it there."

"I doubt it would be there since we know that I swallowed it."

Brooke snapped her fingers. "That's right! Then I should check the place that makes the most sense." She slowly crawled down Haley's body until her face was above her stomach and then tugged her shirt upward until a flat tummy was fully exposed. Tiny moans escaped Haley as dampened kisses trailed from her abdomen toward her navel, which Brooke's tongue proceeded to dart in and out of until her friend was writhing and moaning louder. She feigned disappointment when she glanced at the other woman. "Not in there either." Kissing the navel once more, she moved on, so thorough she barely left any section of Haley's stomach untouched, trailing gentle fingers along her sides as she 'searched'. Her lips had just reached the underside of a lacy navy blue bra when a breathless voice called her name.

"Yeah baby?" Brooke's husky tone sounded a bit breathless too.

"My mouth."

Hazel eyes zeroed in on parted soft lips. "Yeah?" She groaned when a pink tongue slipped out to glisten those inviting lips.

"Try there."

Seemingly puzzled, Brooke cocked her head to the side. "Nah Tiger. If it was swallowed, your tongue wouldn't be inside your mouth."

"Just come up here and humor me woman."

"Ooh, there you go taking charge again. Do you realize how much that stimulates me?"

"Tell me."

"Baby I'd rather show you." It took Brooke about three and a half seconds to climb back up and take possession of Haley's mouth. A pair of petite hands grabbed her bottom, giving each cheek an experimental squeeze. The fashion designer moaned into her friend's mouth, just beginning to explore. Abruptly pulling back, she grinned. "There it is! You were right. Found its way home."

Haley returned the grin. "Just because the case is now closed doesn't mean you can't come in for a visit."

"You read my mind. I had every intention of ringing your bell." Sitting up, she tugged on Haley's tie until the smaller woman got the hint to lift her upper body away from the couch until they were face to face, Brooke remaining settled upon her lap. Haley's hands moved to either side of her waist while her face was cupped, their lips hungrily crashing together. As Brooke's tongue swirled around her newly rediscovered one, she subconsciously decided that this woman would eventually be the death of her.

But what a marvelous way to go.

**OUaTH**

**I know it's quite late, but thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter. I'm so sorry that Chapter 7 took so long. Unless someone swipes my keyboard, I promise no more long waits between updates ;-)  
**


End file.
